<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets by countvustafa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549808">Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/countvustafa/pseuds/countvustafa'>countvustafa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Halloween, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/countvustafa/pseuds/countvustafa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a secret between Buck and Chris, and Eddie is not in on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, do you wanna come over tonight?" </p><p>Buck frowned and pouted. </p><p>"You know I would love to, Eddie. But I have my sowing class tonight, and today we are learning about invisible stitching. So, no can do," explained Buck. </p><p>"Sure, not a problem. Maybe next time," said Eddie. </p><p>"Say Hi, to Chris for me. And remind him no backsies," added Buck. </p><p>Eddie frowned at Buck's statement. Buck and Chris have been spending way too much time together, not that he's complaining. This month, whenever Buck comes to the Diaz's home, he and Chris will be tucked away in their little corner whispering about some secret stuff that needed a special password. It was adorable actually. Imagine, Buck, a 6"2 giant, hunkered down beside his giggly nine-year-old sharing secrets. </p><p>When Eddie pestered Buck about what their little secret was, Buck sighed and reminded Eddie that he needed to figure out the secret password first. And when Eddie asked Buck, what's the secret password. Buck playfully said that it was a secret. </p><p>Eddie wanted nothing more than to squeeze the life out of that man. </p><p>-.-.-.-</p><p>"So, mijo. What are you and Buck planning?" asked Eddie, running his hand on his son's curly hair. </p><p>"I cannot tell you," said Chris softly. </p><p>"Mijo, I'm your dad." </p><p>"Bucky said you would be all nosy," stated Chris. </p><p>Eddie raised an eyebrow at his son. Feeling slightly taken aback that Chris easily took Buck's side without giving a thought. </p><p>"How about this, if you tell me, I promise I won't tell Buck that you told me," said Eddie, trying to convince Chris to reveal to him. </p><p>Chris shook his head.</p><p>"Buck said you will try to say that. So he told me to tell you, 'Eddie, you will ruin the surprise'!" </p><p>Eddie facepalmed. He was officially defeated by his nine-year-old and an eight-year-old trapped in a twenty-six-year-old body. This is getting ridiculous, Eddie didn't really even cared about the secret between the two of them. He just wanted to know what they were planning and if he can help out. </p><p>-.-.-.-.-</p><p>"So, are we still on for trick-or-treating tonight?" asked Hen to Eddie and then to Bobby. </p><p>"Yup, Harry already got his Black Panther costume from the mail yesterday, and believe me, it terrifies me whenever he jumps off the sofa," said Bobby. </p><p>"I know what you mean. I had to plead Danny to get out of his Forky costume. The kid wouldn't budge." </p><p>Eddie laughed at the thought of his coworker's kids' giving their parents a rough time. </p><p>"What about Chris?" asked Chim to Eddie. </p><p>Eddie shrugged. </p><p>"You don't know what he's going as?" asked Hen, raising her eyebrow at him. </p><p>"Chris and Buck have something planned and they didn't want me in on it. They have these silly secret passwords and all. It's really annoying," explained Eddie. </p><p>Hen rolled his eyes at the thought of Buck having silly secrets with Chris. </p><p>"How is he twenty-six?" </p><p>-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Buck and Chris have been in Chris room for almost an hour now. After the shift, Buck came to Eddie's place carrying huge stuff of whatnots in a black bag. Once Chris saw him, the boy flipped and hurriedly called Buck to his room and closed the door. </p><p>"Boys, it's been an hour now. We're leaving in thirty minutes," knocked Eddie. </p><p>"Coming!" </p><p>Eddie sighed. </p><p>He was feeling kinda left out. Buck had told him not to worry about his costume this year because Chris had something special for him. Eddie was kinda relief actually, he doesn't want to spend the night wearing some rediculous outfit that will probably tear once the evening is over.  </p><p>"Alright, Eddie. Step back, cause we are going to blow your brains out!" </p><p>Eddie sighed again. </p><p>The door opened and Chris came out wearing the cutest and most adorable thing Eddie had ever seen. Chris had on a Mario costume with a fake moustache on his upper lip and the famous red jumper and blue overalls. But what was amazing was the fact that his wheelchair was decorated into a replica of the Mario kart, with the exhaust and steering wheel and all of that. </p><p>Eddie was floored. </p><p>"I'm Mario from Mario Kart!" </p><p>Eddie laughed so hard that he was tearing up. </p><p>"That's amazing. Really incredible. You look amazing, mijo!" </p><p>"Isn't it, daddy?" said Chris, making a turn on his wheelchair. </p><p>"It is." </p><p>Eddie noted all the tiny detail on the makeshift cart. Everything was made with precision, even the wheels were decorated with yellow felt to resemble the wheels from the video game. </p><p>"Now where is Buck?" </p><p>"Right here!" </p><p>Buck came out a few moments with the most jaw-dropping thing Eddie has ever seen. The 6"2 fireman was dressed in what looked like a Yoshi costume, he even wore a green dinosaur head mask with orange ridges at the back. There was even a makeshift kart around his waist just like the one Yoshi has in the videogame.</p><p>Eddie's jaw dropped to the floor. </p><p>"I look amazing, don't I?" </p><p>Buck smirked. </p><p>"Come on, Eddie. Get dressed! Your Luigi costume is already on the bed." </p><p>-.-.-.-</p><p>"So, how does it feel like winning the costume competition?" asked Chim. </p><p>"It was amazing," said Chris, biting a large piece of hotdog. </p><p>"Come on, Chris. We murdered the competition tonight," interjected Buck. "There was no way we were going to let anyone else win the competition tonight. Have you seen us? We didn't just wear a Mario Kart costume, we are Mario Kart! All those sewing lessons didn't go to waste, didn't it? And now we have a month of free breakfast and dinner at Nickel's Diner."</p><p>Chris giggled and Buck high fived him. </p><p>"I still can't believe you took a six-week course, just so you can create this costume." </p><p>"Don't hate the player. Hate the game. Ain't that right, Chris?"</p><p>"Hmm hmm!" </p><p>Eddie grinned as he listened on the two most important people in his life rambled about their costume. Now that the night is over, the 118 decided to chill at Athena's. The kids were gathered in the living room, trading candies while the adults sit back and relax. </p><p>It was a glorious Halloween night. Almost everyone Buck, Eddie and Chris passed complimented them on their costume. Eddie could see Chris and Buck's eyes lit up with every compliment that was given to them. And to be honest, his Luigi costume with the kart did look amazing. </p><p>"By the way, what was the secret password?" asked Eddie. </p><p>"I told you, 'it's a secret password.'" </p><p>Chim and Hen rolled their eyes at him. Eddie only shook his head at the silliness of it all. </p><p>"Alright Diaz's, we're heading home in five minutes," announced Eddie, his eyes going to Chris at the corner and then to Buck. </p><p>"No, dad. Five more minutes!"</p><p>"Yeah, Eds. Five more minutes." </p><p>Eddie sighed. </p><p>"I have two nine-years-olds with me," he said to himself out loud. </p><p>Chime and Bobby laughed. </p><p>Once they got into Eddie's truck, Chris almost immediately fell asleep at the back. Buck sat in comfortable silence in the car, letting the excitement slowly die down. Eddie noted not long after he left Carter's driveway that Buck too has fallen asleep in the passenger's seat. </p><p>As the car stopped at the red light, Eddie stole a glance to the handsome man beside him. Buck looked so peaceful asleep. Without missing a beat, Eddie leaned in and gave a soft kiss on Buck's lips. </p><p>"Thank you, Buck."</p><p>Buck instantly woke up from the kiss. </p><p>"For what?" </p><p>"For everything."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>